


Machine of Death: Odd Readiing2

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck, Machine of Death - ed. Bennardo/Malki/North
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 3 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Terezi ♦/♥ Sollux </p><p>Machine of Death AU."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine of Death: Odd Readiing2

"So it does what? Run this by me again, Appleberry Blast."

Sollux sighed. "TZ, thith ith, like, the third time I told you. You let the grub bite you, and then thome computery thit that you don't actually care about happenth, and then on the monitor, it thayth how you die."

"And why do you think I want to know this information?" Terezi frowned. She was pretty sure she didn't.

"You're not even a little curiouth?"

"No, I'm not." She paused, with what would be perfect comedic timing if this scenario was even remotely funny. "Does it work?"

"I don't know. I think tho. Maybe. No. I don't know. It'th fucked up."

"So, you want me to give your fucked up, maybe functional machine here a try. That sounds like a bad idea, Sollux. Bad and stupid. You realize that, right?"

"Okay, yeth. When I put it like that, it thoundth really fucking thtupid. Thorry. To ekthplain a bit better, I think it'th fucked up. It mothtly workth, but I got a weird rethult. It'th not going to kill you or anything." Sollux paused, brow furrowing. "Well, I gueth it will if the way you die ith uthing a death predicting mathine. But the oddth of that are tiny."

"Okay, so, shut up. Because I have more questions." Terezi leaned over the grub and machine, sniffing at it. It didn't smell or look dangerous. "You tried it. Did anyone else?"

"No. KK flipped out and AA really wanth to but I feel weird putting her through that. Pluth, thee died onth before and I don't know if that will fuck with the rethultth. Cathe in point, mine are fucked up."

Terezi's brow furrowed this time, and her face scrunched up in general. "Okay, you're being vague again, and vagueness, for the record, tastes horrible."

"You can't tathte words, TZ."

"Don't tell me what I can taste. Your words taste like shit."

"How do you know what thit tathteth like?"

"Oh my god, do the shutting up again." Terezi couldn't help but laugh. "But for real. How'd your reading mess up?"

"I got two."

"Pfft!" The laugh became a full-blown cackle. "Are you kidding me?"

"If I wath, would I have had you drag your ath over here? I wanted to do a..."

"Don't you dare."

"Blind run."

"Sollux."

"TZ."

"Was one of your results 'beaten to death by an angry blind girl'?"

"No."

"What were they?"

"That'th kind of perthonal." Sollux swallowed hard and looked away.

"But you want to see mine."

"Well. No. But yeth. I need to make sure it workth, TZ."

"Well, that isn't very fair, or just. I'll make you a deal, Sollux. A deal you can't resist. You tell me yours, and I'll do your stupid test."

"How about I tell you one, and then you get the other one after?" Sollux quirked a brow. Terezi was a friend, but he didn't think she was above pulling one over on him.

"Fine."

"Good."

"So?"

"Tho?"

"Your first one?"

"Oh. Right. A mithed return. Now, you're up, TZ."

"I just put my finger in the grub's mouth?" She stared at it with her blind red eyes and did so, jumping at the prick of needle-like teeth as it drained a bit of her blood. She yanked her finger away as soon as she could and sucked at the bite. "Fuck."

"And now we wait." The computer made a dinging sound right after. "We're done waiting." They both looked.

The screen read... JUSTICE.

"Juthtithe."

"Justice? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. What doeth a mithed return mean?"

"Is there a timeframe?"

"No. Could be tomorrow. Could be in a dozen thweepth." Sollux gave a shrug.

"What was your other result?"

"Royalty."

Terezi bristled. "So, Eridan, maybe? Feferi? The Black King in SGRUB 2?"

"Don't even joke. No THGRUB. Ever again. Fuck THGRUB." He sighed.

"So, you made a machine that gives a really vague, incomprehensible death and basically just makes you have to avoid something in hopes of living?"

"Gueth tho."

"And you get to probably avoid Eridan, and missing something. And meanwhile, I have to avoid justice?"

"Thoundth about right." Sollux sighed.

"Fuck you, Appleberry." Terezi sighed as well and socked him in the shoulder.

"At leatht you're not royalty, tho we can hang out."

Terezi grinned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "And there's nothing just about you, so we're good."

They shared a moment of silence, until Terezi finally broke it...

"You know we need to trick Karkat into using this thing, right?"


End file.
